Bloodied Sky: Book 3: Redemption
by Amelia Bright
Summary: In the great battle between SkyClan & BloodClan, Falcon, the leader of BloodClan, was killed by Shadepool, a SkyClan warrior. When the new leader, Storm, receives visits from a StarClan cat, BloodClan is given a chance to return to its former glory.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**SkyClan**

Leader: Leafstar: brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw: dark ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Echosong: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Warriors  
Petalnose: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowpelt: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cherrytail: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rockfall: black tom with amber eyes

Sagewhisker: pale gray tom with green eyes, mate: Tinyflower  
Apprentice: Smokepaw

Leopardclaw: gold she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Hazelfur: brown tabby tom with light green eyes, mate: Shadepool

Shadepool: black she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate: Hazelfur

Rosefrost: white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Apprentices  
Smokepaw: gray tom with yellow-green eyes, parents: Rosefrost & unknown

Gingerpaw: light ginger she-cat with amber eyes, parents: Rosefrost & unknown, medicine cat apprentice

Queens  
Tinyflower: small white she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Sagewhisker

Kits  
Eaglekit: black and white tom with amber eyes, parents: Tinyflower & Sagewhisker

Mintkit: gray she-cat with amber eyes, parents: Tinyflower & Sagewhisker

**BloodClan**

Leader: Storm: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, mate: Ruby

Deputy: Blackfire: black she-cat with fiery amber eyes and one white paw, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood

Medicine Cat: Camo: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
Ragged: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ruby: russet-colored she-cat with amber eyes, mate: Storm

Ash: dark gray tom with blue eyes, mate: Viper

Viper: black she-cat with amber eyes, mate: Ash

Badger: black and white tom with amber eyes, mate: Splash

Splash: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Badger

Claw: black tom with amber eyes

Ivy: brown and white she-cat with deep green eyes, former leader of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood

Frost: white she-cat with icy blue eyes, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood  
Apprentice: Venom

Dusk: dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood

Apprentices  
Venom: dark silver tom with blue eyes, parents: Splash & Badger


	2. Chapter 1

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"You don't want BloodClan to fall apart, do you?" Skywatcher pried.

"Well, no, but..."

"Then listen to me. There is a way for you to redeem BloodClan. You can become a real Clan, with real Clan names. Just trust in me. I will guide your pawsteps. Are you up for it, Storm?"

"Yes. I am willing."

Skywatcher purred, "Good. We will meet again."

Skywatcher's starry pelt shimmered brightly for a moment, and then he was gone. Storm woke up. Skywatcher's words echoed in his ears.

_There is a way to redeem BloodClan._

Did BloodClan need redeeming?

* * *

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be called Smokepaw. Sagewhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Smokepaw," Leafstar announced.

Sagewhisker and Smokepaw touched noses. Shadepool was happy for her friend. He had wanted to be a mentor for a while.

"Gingerkit, is it true that you want to be the medicine cat apprentice?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes!" Gingerkit squeaked.

"Very good. You will now be known as Gingerpaw. Echosong will be your mentor."

Gingerpaw touched her nose to Echosong's.

The medicine cat spoke, "I will take her to the Skyrock for StarClan to welcome her tonight."

The apprentices and their mentors jumped down from the Rockpile.

"Congratulations, Sagewhisker," Shadepool purred.

Sagewhisker flicked his ears, "Thanks. I'm going to tell Tinyflower."

He rushed off to the nursery. Shadepool chuckled.

Since SkyClan had defeated BloodClan, they had remained strong. Rosefrost's kits becoming apprentices was a perfect example of that. This was their home, and no one would take it away from them.


	3. Chapter 2

**This fanfic will mostly be from Storm's POV, with a chapter of Shadepool from time to time.**

* * *

The sun slowly peeked through the tree tops, melting away the purple dawn. Normally, Storm would have stared at the beauty of the morning, but he had a Clan to worry about. Many BloodClan cats were resting because Camo refused to let them do anything until their wounds were healed. Storm realized that he should probably send out some hunting patrols. There wasn't much prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Blackfire!" he called to his deputy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you lead a hunting patrol? I'll take one too."

She nodded, "Okay."

"Frost, Dusk, and Ivy, come with me: hunting patrol!" the deputy beckoned.

Storm narrowed his eyes; these were all cats of the now-disbanded Poison Ivy Sisterhood. They were still uncomfortable working with the other BloodClan warriors, apparently.

"Actually," he interrupted, "I want Frost to come with me; bring Venom too."

Since Venom's former mentor, Whisker, died in the battle with SkyClan, Frost had taken over his training. It was Storm's way of saying that he trusted the sisters.

"And Blackfire, you should bring Viper with you too," Storm continued.

Blackfire dipped her head, and Viper hopped up to join them. Storm would get them used to BloodClan gradually, starting with one BloodClan she-cat. Hopefully, they would eventually get to a point where one sister could easily be comfortable in a patrol with all pureblood BloodClan warriors, toms and she-cats.

When Blackfire's patrol left, he meowed, "Claw and Splash will come with us too."

Storm led his patrol into the forest. He spotted a mouse, scurrying through a pile of leaves. It froze for a moment, and Storm lunged. He landed right behind the mouse. Fortunately, Claw hooked his claws into its neck, killing it.

"Uggh," Storm grunted, forcing himself to his feet.

Claw laughed. "Smooth," he meowed sarcastically.

Storm sighed. He had a lot on his mind, and it was messing with his hunting. He watched as Frost showed Venom how to stalk a bird. The apprentice learned quickly. Storm realized that if BloodClan used the same techniques as SkyClan, Venom would probably be a warrior already. The thought caught him off guard. How did he think of that? He didn't know anything about how SkyClan operated.

He felt another presence behind him. Storm turned around to see what Claw was up to. His son wasn't there. Instead he saw Skywatcher, beckoning to him with his tail.

"Excuse me," he meowed to Splash, who was sitting next to him, watching the training, "I have to go make dirt. I'll be back soon."

Splash nodded slightly, her blue eyes barely pulling away from her son's training. Storm padded over to the bushes where Skywatcher was hiding.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"Did your mind just receive knowledge that you did not know before?" Skywatcher asked.

"Yes," Storm replied, startled.

"Good," Skywatcher meowed, "That means my powers worked."

"Whoa!" Storm gasped, "You have powers?"

Skywatcher nodded, amusement glimmering in his pale eyes, "Of course. I am in StarClan."

At the word 'StarClan', an odd feeling crackled along Storm's spine.

"What is StarClan?" he asked.

"It is where the spirits of Clan cats go when they die."

Storm's eyes widened, "Are the BloodClan cats that died in the SkyClan battle there?"

"The ones who deserve to be," Skywatcher stated simply.

Unwillingly, Storm shivered.

"Now," meowed Skywatcher, "I have something to teach you. For BloodClan to become a true Clan, you must follow the customs of a true Clan."

"Which are?"

"Instead of being warriors when they have killed their first cat, apprentices become warriors when their mentor and the Clan leader think they are ready to be warriors. And when cats become apprentices, warriors, or even deputies, there are certain ceremonies you must perform," Skywatcher explained.

"But we already have certain ceremonies," Storm objected.

Skywatcher sighed, "Yes, but they are not correct. These ceremonies must be given under the guidance of StarClan."

"Well, what are the words to these ceremonies?"

"I can not tell you yet."

"Why?"

"The time is not right. I will explain to you later."

Before Storm could protest, Skywatcher disappeared. A feeling of emptiness filled the clearing. Storm sighed, and he padded back to his warriors, his tail trailing on the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

The sky was darkening as Storm's patrol headed back to camp. In his jaws, the BloodClan leader held a rabbit that was almost the size of an apprentice. Speaking of which, Venom was holding a mouse and a shrew. His mother, Splash, carried a few birds, and his mentor, Frost, had two voles. Claw only had the mouse that he had caught after Storm missed it.

They got back to camp and dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. The other entrance rustled as Blackfire's patrol headed back to camp. They carried plenty of prey as well. The Clan would eat well tonight. Storm watched Viper and Ash sit together, tails twined. Ever since the Clash, the two had grown very close. Storm purred; BloodClan would probably have new kits soon.

_If BloodClan makes it that long,_Storm thought bitterly. They only had two moons to decide whether to stay nearby or leave completely. Either way, nothing would be the same. Skywatcher's visits, if nothing else, proved that.

That night, as if on cue, Storm once again drempt about the starry forest where he had met with the ancient warrior. Skywatcher was sitting in front of Storm, kneeding his paws impatiently against the earth.

"About time," the StarClan cat grumbled.

Storm flattened his ears against his head, embarassed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"You need to tell your Clanmates about my visits. That is the first step in redeeming BloodClan," Skywatcher announced.

"What?" Storm interrupted, "I can't tell my Clan about this; they'll think I'm crazy."

Skywatcher sighed and shook his head, "No, they won't. They will be able to believe it, as long as you believe. Do you?"

Storm nodded vigorously, "Of course!"

"Then BloodClan will believe it."

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. I'm sort of having writer's block, and this was mainly a filler chapter anyway.**


	5. Chapter 4

"BloodClan, gather around!" Storm called.

Just as commanded, the BloodClan cats gathered under the Centerstump. That was the new name for the stump in the middle of the camp where Strom made announcements, coined by Ruby.

"I have something to tell you," the BloodClan leader began, "Lately, I have been having dreams. Dreams of a StarClan cat, named Skywatcher. He says that there is a way for BloodClan to become a true Clan. Now, who is willing to do this?"

Cries of agreement sounded, much to Storm's surprise.

"We would have to follow the customs of the other Clans," he reminded them.

More shouts filled the air.

"Thank you, thank you. This means so much."

Skywatcher whispered to him, "Ask them if they believe in StarClan."

"Are you ready to put your faith in StarClan? Do you believe in the warrior ancestors?" Storm finished.

"Yes!" everyone yowled.

A twinkle of light danced in the side of Storm's sight. Skywatcher appeared, his dark gray pelt filled with stars, his pale blue eyes filled with joy. The BloodClan cats gasped at the sight of the StarClan visitor.

"Thank you!" Skywatcher meowed, dipping his head, "Your faith will be rewarded. From this day forward, BloodClan will be known as StormClan, after your noble leader. This evening, he will travel to the Skyrock, in SkyClan's camp, to receive his nine lives and official Clan leader name."

The cats of StormClan cried out in joy. Storm's heart was warmed by their loyalty and acceptance. They were ready to help StormClan become what it never could never be while it was still BloodClan.

* * *

Shadepool was hunting with Hazelfur and Leopardclaw, just like old times. While her friends had been doing a good job, Shadepool was moving slower than usual. Over the past quarter moon, she had gotten more plump. Once in a while, she would have stomach pains.

"Are you okay?" Hazelfur asked.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep on your paws," Leopardclaw added.

"I don't know," Shadepool admitted, "I've just been tired recently."

"That's it. I'm going to take yo to see Echosong," Hazelfur declared.

Shadepool purred, "Thank you." She gently rubbed her head against her mate's shoulder. She followed him back to camp, while Leopardclaw came close behind.

"Echosong!" Hazelfur called.

"Yes?" the medicine cat replied, padding out of her den.

"Shadepool isn't feeling well," he explained.

"Okay. Follow me, Shadepool," she meowed, flicking her silver tail. Shadepool came into the medicine cat den. Echosong searched her very carefully. She pressed her paws against Shadepool's stomach. She purred.

"What is it?" Shadepool asked.

Echsong grinned and announced, "You're expecting Hazelfur's kits!"

"That's great!" Shadepool exclaimed, "I have to tell Hazelfur!" She ran out of the medicine den.

"What did she say?" Leopardclaw asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

Hazelfur rested his chin on her head.

"This is wonderful," he meowed, "Simply wonderful."

Suddenly, a loud snarling came from the Clan entrance.

"What are _you _doing here?" Rockfall demanded as Storm came into the camp.

"I'm here to see Leafstar," he explained.

Rockfall's amber eyes narrowed. "Okay," he agreed.

"I'll get her!" Smokepaw called.

Soon after, Leafstar came out of her den with Smokepaw. She whispered something into the apprentice's ear, and he ran over to his mentor, Sagewhisker.

"What do you want, Storm?" she asked the BloodClan leader.

The dark gray tom lifted his head proudly. "I came to get my nine lives," he said.

"But you can't!" Sharpclaw pointed out, "You don't believe in StarClan, you BloodClan scum!"

"Actually, I do," Storm stated calmly, "I have met a StarClan cat; his name is Skywatcher. Is that anyone you know?"

Leafstar nodded, "Yes, he was a member of SkyClan before he died."

"Well, he helped us become a true Clan. I am going to get my nine lives, and when I get back to my Clan, I am going to give them real warrior names. Oh, one more thing, BloodClan is now StormClan."

"That is very good," Leafstar purred, "Echosong, can you please lead Storm to the Skyrock?"

The medicine cat dipped her head, "Of course."

Storm followed Echosong up to the Skyrock. Shadepool felt another cat pressed against her. She looked to the side to see the brown tabby pelt of Hazelfur. He nuzzled her neck fur.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear, "It's time for you to go to the nursery."


	6. Chapter 5

Storm carefully padded along the cliffside path, following the SkyClan medicine cat, Echosong. She sat down when they got to a flat rock slab.

"This is the Skyrock," Echosong meowed.

"What do I do?" Storm asked.

"Just close your eyes, relax your body, and breathe deeply and slowly," she directed.

Storm did as he was told, and it got very cold. He could almost feel ice growing on his whiskers. A bright flash of light beamed, and Storm woke to a clearing. Surrounding the clearing were many cats, all with stars in their fur. They were from StarClan. Storm recognized some of them. Skywatcher stepped out of the group.

"Hello Storm. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" he asked.

"Yes," Storm replied.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to direct your Clan on the right path."

Skywatcher touched his nose to Storm's. Pain started in the center of his body and spread rapidly. Yet, in the midst of the pain, Storm's mind was clear. He was completely aware of everything around him, and the pain was eventually replaced by calm and understanding.

Skywatcher padded away, and in his place came a tortoiseshell she-cat. It was Storm's mother, Dawn, and her blue eyes sparkled with pride.

She smiled, "I always knew you were destined for greatness, Storm. With this life I give you compassion. Use it to judge your Clanmates fairly, and to care for those you love."

They touched noses. Fire churned in Storm's belly. He felt the flames lapping at his heart. They were pleasant flames, and Storm relished their warmth.

Gasps rippled through the cats in the clearing. Storm turned his head. He saw to forms, one small and black, and one large and striped. As they got closer, Storm saw that they were Scourge and Falcon. Dark smoke wisped around them.

"Everyone, remain calm," called Skywatcher, "I invited them. It seemed only fitting that they give Storm two of his lives."

Falcon and Scourge stood in front of Storm. Scourge went first.

"With this life I give you mercy. Use it better than I ever could."

At the touch of Scourge's nose, crippling pain raced through Storm. Sadness and emptiness filled his soul, and blackness overtook his vision. He understood that this was how Scourge must have felt before he died, everything he had ever wanted and worked for was gone, yanked away from his grasp. Shame that he had followed this path, and had hurt so many in his lifetime. His breathing was shaky when it was finally over.

Scourge whirled around and padded into the shadows, not looking back. Falcon stepped up.

"This is humiliating," the brown tabby whispered, "My Clan led by the likes of you!"

Skywatcher glared at the former leader harshly. Falcon sighed and thrust his nose against Storm's.

"With this life I give you ferocity. Use it to fight for your Clan without backing down."

Falcon's dark green gaze was angry as he followed his father.

Storm was surprised when he saw who was next. A golden tabby tom stepped forward. His bright amber eyes glittered as he headbutted Storm's shoulder.

"Hey there!" he exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

Storm purred, "Hi, Apollo. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Apollo had been Storm's first friend in BloodClan. They had stayed together through almost every challenge that came their way. Apollo died in the battle with LionClan, and Storm missed his friendship and humor.

"With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to stay strong with your Clan and not waver from the path you have chosen."

Fatigue crept through Storm's body. His legs weakened, and he almost collapsed.

Apollo turned around, and brushed his tail across Storm's nose as he left.

The next cat was the ginger tom who Storm killed when SkyClan came to retrieve Gingersnap.

"I'm sorry," Storm whispered.

The tom ignored him.

"With this life I give you forgiveness. Use it to understand your enemies, and to be considerate of those who have wronged you."

The pain was numbing. He could feel his spine seizing up, and his bones stiffened.

As the ginger tom padded away, he looked over his shoulder and added, "My name is Bounceheart, by the way."

Next was a white she-cat, smaller than the cats who had given him lives before. It was Pearl, the apprentice who died in the Clash.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to guide the cats in your care. They have much to learn about being a true Clan."

She touched his nose, and Storm's heart was heavy with guilt. She would have been a fine warrior.

Next was another she-cat, Static, from the Poison Ivy Sisterhood.

"With this life I give you confidence. Use it to remember that you are worthy of leading your Clan, and to not fear when hard times come upon it."

Their noses touched, and Storm felt strength course through his muscles.

He only had one life left to receive. He felt that he could handle it.

A broad-shouldered, dark gray tabby squeezed through the crowd. His amber gaze was sharp and commanding. Storm didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" he asked as the tom approached.

"I am Tornado, your father. I died before you were born." He smiled briefly, "In a way, you were named after me."

Storm dipped his head, "Well, it's great to meet you at last."

"With this life I give you endurance. Use it to handle even the most grueling challenges, and to be determined and willing in all the things you do as leader."

They touched their noses together. This life was the most painful. Storm's muscles ached, and all his bones felt like they were going to break. An electric current flowed through his body, setting fire to his veins. His heart pounded furiously, and his breathing was harsh, ragged, and labored. He cried out. It was a desperate, earsplitting yowl, and every cat in the clearing flinched, except Tornado. He didn't pull his nose away from Storm until the life was fully received.

Tornado rested his chin on top of his son's head.

"You did well," he whispered, "I love you, my son."

He stepped away and announced, "I hail you by your new name, Stormstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of StormClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Stormstar! Stormstar! Stormstar!" cried the StarClan cats.

Stormstar dipped his head, "Thank you. I will serve my Clan well, I promise. I will not let you down."

The clearing faded as Stormstar awoke.


	7. Chapter 6

"Storm, are you okay?" Echosong asked timidly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, you yowled really loud, and you sounded like you were in pain," she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And call me Stormstar now," Stormstar replied.

Echosong nodded, "Okay, Stormstar. Follow me back to the camp."

When they arrived, Leafstar asked, "How did it go?"

"Great. I got my nine lives and name. I am now Stormstar, leader of StormClan."

Leafstar purred, "Excellent."

Stormstar headed back to camp.

* * *

The next morning, Stormstar got onto the Centerstump to give his Clanmates their new names.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Centerstump for a Clan meeting!" he called. He felt like StarClan was guiding his words, telling him what to say for a proper Clan ceremony.

StormClan gathered.

"As you know," Stormstar began, "Last night I earned my nine lives and new name from StarClan. So, now my name is Stormstar. I understand if it takes a while to get used to, and I won't be mad if anyone accidently calls me by my old name."

The Clan laughed.

"Today, you will get your new names as well..."

Before he could finish, Sharpclaw, the SkyClan deputy, padded into their camp.

Stormstar tilted his head to the side, "May I help you?"

"Leafstar sent me," he explained, "Your cats don't know how to participate in the warrior ceremony, so I'm here to help them with that."

"Okay," Stormstar agreed.

StarClan helped him find the words again, in order for him to give a correct warrior ceremony.

"I, Stormstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats. They have dedicated their lives to this Clan, and I commend them to be warriors in their turn. Blackfire, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"Say, 'I do,'" Sharpclaw instructed.

"I do," she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I confirm your warrior name, Blackfire. StarClan honors your determination and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

"Now, chant her name," said Sharpclaw.

"Blackfire! Blackfire! Blackfire!" the Clan called.

"One more thing, Blackfire," Stormstar continued, "I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Blackfire will be the deputy of StormClan."

Stormstar continued with the naming, "Ragged, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ragged, from this moment you will be known as Raggedheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

"Raggedheart! Raggedheart! Raggedheart!"

Next was Ruby, Stormstar's beautiful mate.

"Ruby, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

Ruby's amber eyes shone with love as she announced, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ruby, from this moment you will be known as Rubyshine. StarClan honors your compassion and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

"Rubyshine! Rubyshine! Rubyshine!"

"Claw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" his son yowled enthusiastically.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Claw, from this moment you will be known as Clawstrike. StarClan honors your skill and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

"Clawstrike! Clawstrike! Clawstrike!"

Stormstar finished naming the warriors, and now it was Venom's turn.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be called Venompaw. Frostheart, you are Venompaw's mentor, and I want you to teach him everything you know."

"Touch noses," Sharpclaw added.

Frostheart and Venompaw pressed their noses together.

Sharpclaw smiled, "Well that's all I can do. See you around, Stormstar."

Stormstar sighed, "Goodbye, Sharpclaw."

Everyone had been named, except, Camo. Stormstar wasn't sure about the proper ceremony for a medicine cat. Then, Skywatcher appeared.

Stormstar dipped his head respectively, "Hello Skywatcher."

"Hello. I have come to give Camo her medicine cat name," the StarClan cat said.

"Thank you. Camo, come over here!"

"Yes?"

Skywatcher nodded, "Hello Camo."

"Oh, hi, um, Skywatcher," she stuttered nervously.

Skywatcher purred, "It's okay. I have come to give you your medicine cat name."

"Thank you so much!" Camo exclaimed.

"Indeed. I, Skywatcher of StarClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She wishes to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Camo, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all the cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Camo stated, and no truer word had ever been spoken.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Camo, from this moment on, you will be known as Spottedfeather. StarClan honors you knowledge and faith, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat."

Skywatcher rested his tail on Spottedfeather's dappled shoulder.

"Serve your Clan well," he told her, before fading into the misty morning air.

Stormstar purred, "Congratulations, Spottedfeather."

"Thank you, Stormstar."


	8. New Allegiances

**SkyClan**

Leader: Leafstar: brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw: dark ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Echosong: silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Warriors  
Petalnose: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowpelt: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cherrytail: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Rockfall: black tom with amber eyes

Sagewhisker: pale gray tom with green eyes, mate: Tinyflower  
Apprentice: Smokepaw

Leopardclaw: gold she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Hazelfur: brown tabby tom with light green eyes, mate: Shadepool

Rosefrost: white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Apprentices  
Smokepaw: gray tom with yellow-green eyes, parents: Rosefrost & unknown

Gingerpaw: light ginger she-cat with amber eyes, parents: Rosefrost & unknown, medicine cat apprentice

Queens  
Tinyflower: small white she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Sagewhisker

Shadepool: black she-cat with dark blue eyes, mate: Hazelfur

Kits  
Eaglekit: black and white tom with amber eyes, parents: Tinyflower & Sagewhisker

Mintkit: gray she-cat with amber eyes, parents: Tinyflower & Sagewhisker

**StormClan**

Leader: Stormstar: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, mate: Rubyshine

Deputy: Blackfire: black she-cat with fiery amber eyes and one white paw, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood

Medicine Cat: Spottedfeather: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors  
Raggedheart: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rubyshine: russet-colored she-cat with amber eyes, mate: Stormstar

Ashtail: dark gray tom with blue eyes, mate: Viperfang

Badgerpelt: black and white tom with amber eyes, mate: Splashsong

Splashsong: gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Badgerpelt

Clawstrike: black tom with amber eyes

Ivyflower: brown and white she-cat with deep green eyes, former leader of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood

Frostheart: white she-cat with icy blue eyes, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood  
Apprentice: Venompaw

Duskshadow: dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes, former member of the Poison Ivy Sisterhood

Apprentices  
Venompaw: dark silver tom with blue eyes, parents: Splashsong & Badgerpelt

Queens  
Viperfang: black she-cat with amber eyes, mate: Ashtail


	9. Chapter 7

Another moon passed. Viperfang had gone to the nursery, pregnant with Ashtail's kits. They would be the first kits to be born into the new StormClan. The meeting with SkyClan was fast approaching as well.

Stormstar was basking in the sun, his dark gray pelt soaking in its warm rays. He watched as Blackfire organized patrols from the the Centerstump. He purred at his son's recklessness as he turned his head to the other side, seeing Rubyshine pull a thorn out of Clawstrike's paw. The StormClan cats were getting used to the customs of a true Clan more quickly than he thought they would, and they all seemed to enjoy their new names. Stormstar closed his eyes to enjoy the sunlight, but he immediately felt another cat standing over him. It gently nudged him with its nose.

Stormstar opened his eyes and blinked away his grogginess. He looked up to see Spottedfeather. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's Frostheart. Her greencough has gotten much, much worse. I don't think she'll make it, and she doesn't either. She wanted to have a word with you."

Stormstar stood up. "Okay," he replied, and followed Spottedfeather to the medicine cat den.

He saw Frostheart laying in a mossy nest, her breathing shallow, and her icy blue eyes crusty. Spottedfeather was right; she probably wouldn't make it.

Frostheart let out a soft purr, but it was weak and rough.

"Stormstar," she whispered, "I know that I'm going to die, so I wanted to thank you. When Ivyflower asked if we could join your Clan, at first I was hesitant. I wasn't sure if I wanted the Sisterhood's way to end. But now, I know we made the right choice. There's no place I would rather die than in StormClan. Thank you for everything, Stormstar. And thank you for trying to save me, Spottedfeather. You are an excellent medicine cat. One more thing, Venompaw is ready to be a warrior. He has trained hard, and I'm proud."

Stormstar dipped his head, "Okay, Frostheart. We'll all miss you."

Frostheart looked up at the ceiling of the den. A faint twinkle of light floated above her head. Stormstar could barely make out the dark ginger pelt of Vixen, interlaced with stars.

Frostheart nodded at Vixen, "Yes, my friend. I know that my time has come. Take me to StarClan, please."

Frostheart's body slumped over, and her breathing stopped. She was dead.

Spottedfeather sighed sadly, "We will hold vigil for her tonight."

Stormstar agreed, "And tomorrow, Venompaw will receive his warrior name."

The two cats stepped out of the den. Stormstar jumped onto the Centerstump.

"May all cats old enought to catch their own prey gather around the Centerstump for a Clan meeting!" he called, "I have some bad news; Frostheart just died from greencough."

His Clanmates murmured sadly, and Venompaw let out a pitiful moan. He and his mentor had become very good friends in the time they spent training together.

"Tonight, the cats closest to Frostheart will sit vigil to honor our fallen Clanmate," Stormstar finished.

Later that night, Stormstar and a few others gathered around Frostheart's dead body. Her pure white fur had lost its icy sheen. The other cats sitting vigil were Spottedfeather, Blackfire, Ivyflower, Duskshadow, and Venompaw. The night was long and quiet.


	10. Chapter 8

Stormstar called the Clan together for Venompaw's warrior ceremony. Venompaw had confided in him earlier that he wanted to be named Venomfrost, in honor of his deceased mentor. Stormstar was happy to oblige.

"I, Stormstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to be a warrior in his turn. Venompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Venompaw, from now on you shall be known as Venomfrost. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

"Venomfrost! Venomfrost! Venomfrost!" the Clan cheered. Venomfrost had always been very popular among his Clanmates. He jumped down from the Centerstump, and his parents, Splashsong and Badgerpelt, covered him with licks. Stormstar felt a pang of sympathy for the family. They had lost both of their other kits, Pearl and Oak. Venomfrost was the only one out of their litter who got to become a warrior.

Stormstar continued, "Tonight, Venomfrost will watch over the camp in silent vigil. But first, the time has come for the meeting with SkyClan. We are going to show them that StormClan has as much a right to be in this forest as they do! The cats I am bringing are Badgerpelt, Rubyshine, Clawstrike, Venomfrost, Duskshadow, and Ivyflower. Blackfire will be in charge of the camp while we're gone. Let's go!"

The cats who had been called followed Stormstar out of camp. Rubyshine ran up to walk next to her mate.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Nervous," Stormstar admitted.

Rubyshine purred, "Well don't be. You're a fine leader, and I'm sure that SkyClan will respect you."

Stormstar nodded and pressed against his mate. "You always know the right thing to say."

"Thanks."

StormClan arrived at the SkyClan camp. Leafstar noticed the approaching Clan and nodded to Stormstar.

"Hello. You may come up on the Rockpile, Stormstar."

Stormstar hopped up and surveyed the area. There was a large number of cats, both SkyClan and StormClan.

"Stormstar," Leafstar began, "Obviously, our Clans haven't seen eye to eye. Are you willing to set up borders with us and to live in peace as separate Clans, living in the same vicinity?"

"Of course," Stormstar replied.

"I'm not saying that there will never be conflict between us; conflict is inevitable."

"True."

"But, hopefully, there can be peace between our Clans."

"I believe there can."

"Well, thank you for your time. Now, every full moon, we have a Gathering. It is where both our Clans gather here for a night of truce to share news, such as new warriors, new apprentices, and so on," Leafstar explained.

"Okay. If that's the case, then I'd like to introduce our newest warrior. Venompaw received his warrior name today and is now Venomfrost."

"Congratulations."

Stormstar dipped his head, "Thank you for your time. StormClan, let's go!"

He padded away as his Clanmates followed close behind.


	11. Chapter 9

A moon later, at the StormClan camp, Viperfang was giving birth to Ashtail's kits in the nursery. Spottedfeather helped her, calm determination on her face. No one else was allowed in the den, not even Ashtail.

After a long, and most likely painful, process the kits were born. Ashtail went in. He squealed with joy, and then came out to tell Stormstar.

"There are three," he purred, "A brown tabby tom, a black tom, and a dark gray she-cat. Viperfang wants you to see them."

Stormstar dipped his head. "Of course."

He went into the nursery and saw three kits, just as Ashtail had described them. They were tiny, mewling while trying to nurse from their mother.

"What are their names?" Stormstar asked.

Viperfang looked up and replied, "The brown tabby is Owlkit, the black one is Darkkit, and the gray one is Wolfkit. Aren't they beautiful?"

Stormstar nodded, "They most certainly are."

* * *

Shadepool lay in the nursery, screeching in agony while baring her kits. Inside, Echosong was working hard, desperately trying to calm her down. Outside, Hazelfur was nervously pacing back and forth. He constantly peeked his head in, making sure his mate was okay. Finally, Echosong padded out of the den.

"There are two," she stated simply, and Hazelfur practically flew into the nursery. Shadepool purred as she looked down at her kits.

"Have you named them yet?" Hazelfur asked.

"No," she replied, "I was waiting for you."

Hazelfur looked at his kits. There was a flame-colored ginger tom and a brown tabby she-cat.

"How about Sunkit for the tom?" he suggested.

Shadepool nodded, "That's good. And the she-cat can be Pinekit."

Hazelfur purred, "Excellent."

He rested his chin on top of Shadepool's head. Their kits were perfect, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
